


Merry Christmas, Cas.

by TheDoctorFoundMyTardis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorFoundMyTardis/pseuds/TheDoctorFoundMyTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas suddenly remembers it's Christmas after being woken by his boyfriend. Only to find that Dean had planned something that involved a little red velvet box...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Cas.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crying and Screaming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310017) by [TheDoctorFoundMyTardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorFoundMyTardis/pseuds/TheDoctorFoundMyTardis). 



It was cold outside, slight frost on the windows and a thin layer of snow coated the front lawn. There were only some birds but they sat in their trees and snoozed until late morning. Despite many attempts to wake him, Cas continued to sleep soundly. He didn't even get up when Dean said that it was Christmas morning and he had presents to open. Dean walked into their shared room quietly with a small smile on his face. The only thing that indicated that Cas was in the bed was the gentle rise and fall of their soft, plaid comforter and the messy tuft of black hair poking out from underneath it. Dean climbed in with him, cuddling him close. He heard a hum of happiness as he felt Cas’ warm body press even closer. Dean dipped his head down and kissed Cas deeply and lovingly as it was the only effective way to get his boyfriend up and out of bed. 

Castiel’s eyes flew open before fluttering shut again as he fell into the intoxicating feel of Dean's lips on his own. He arched his back into Dean and gave a little whine of want. “Dean… good morning…” He smiled and nuzzled Dean happily and tiredly. 

Dean smiled down at Cas. “Good morning, baby, did you sleep well?”

Cas hummed and nodded, snuggling him close. He yawned. “Very… You?” 

Dean chuckled and nodded. “i did… Would've liked if you woke up with me though… Cause we've been waiting to open to gifts so we could open them as a family…”

Cas gasped and his eyes lit up happily. “It's Christmas!” He cried, crawling out of bed and digging around in their drawers and pulling on Dean's sweatpants and Dean's old ACDC shirt. He looked at Dean and took his hand, excitedly dragging him down the stairs. “It's Christmas!” He said happily, hair sticking out in nearly every direction and Dean fell in love all over again. His heart melted as he looked at Cas’ wide eyes and bright smile in his[Dean's] clothes. 

Dean kissed him gently. “Yeah… it's Christmas… time to open presents.” Cas continued to drag him to the living room and he pushed Dean down onto the couch. He immediately climbed into Dean’s lap and cuddled up close. Dean kissed his forehead and chuckled. 

Bobby passed out presents, Cas and Sam tearing into theirs with great enthusiasm and Dean being careful with his. Cas hugged the cozy blanket from Bobby to his chest, burying his face in the soft fabric. “well Cause you're always saying how cold you are and I figured… ya know…”

Cas smiled at his adoptive father. “I love it…thank you…” He wrapped it around himself and snuggled up in it. 

Sam pulled out a new laptop from Dean and Dean got new flannels from Sam. Bobby opened a gift from Cas and he smiled when he got new books and a new hat. 

Dean smiled at Cas and he pointed to a small box. “Look Cas. There's one more, will you grab it and see who it's addressed to?” Cas nodded and crawled off Dean, blanket still wrapped around his shoulders. He picked up the small box and plopped down next to Dean. “It's… it's for me?” He said, tilting his head slightly, looking to Dean. “I’m gonna open it.”

Cas opened this one delicately, revealing a smooth velvet box. He opened the box and saw the glittery white gold ring and he gave a gasp. He looked at Dean with wide eyes.

Dean took the box gingerly and kneeled on the floor in front of Cas. “Castiel James Novak… you ate the most beautiful human being I have ever met and you make me fall in love with you all over again every time I look at you… You're so perfect in every single way and I could never love anye as mucilage love you…” He said gently. “So will you do me the honour… and be my husband? Take on the name Winchester?”

Cas stared at Dean and the blanket fell off of his shoulders. “I…” He started softly. “Yeah… yes of course!”Tears filled his eyes and hugged Dean tightly. “Yes…”

Dean smiled and hugged him back before slipping the ring on Cas’ finger and kissing him lovingly. “Merry Christmas, Castiel James Winchester…”


End file.
